


Haikyuu!! Drabbles

by Umihami (JinxxyMinxxy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other, Quarantined Together, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, impromptu date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxxyMinxxy/pseuds/Umihami
Summary: Short drabbles for hq!! characters/reader
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Despite the dimly lit park you felt safe next to Daichi, his hand tightly intertwined with yours as a warmth flooded through you.

Street lamps and fairy lights lit the park beautifully, each flower engulfed in luminescent halos from the dim lighting.

The walk was mostly silent, each spare glance towards Daichi told you he was thinking of something, the way his cheeks were slightly flushed as he chewed on the inside of them.

You’d chosen to stay silent in hopes he’d finally say what it was swirling around in his head, however, it had been a few minutes now and he’d begun to make you a bit nervous.

“____,” you felt relief flood you the moment he called out your name, your eyes flicking towards his face as he stopped you both in your tracks.

He kept your hand in his as he faced you, his other hand running through his hair with a nervous chuckle before he reached into his pocket.

“I know we’re both still students and I don’t have much I can offer right now,” there was a soft sigh from his lips as he pulled something out of his pocket, “but I can promise you that I’ll be here for you through everything and give you everything you deserve once we graduate.” 

The ring in his hand was delicate, the dim light reflecting across it as it shone out to you.

There wasn’t any hesitance as you tried to hold back tears and choke out your answer before you wrapped your arms around him.

“Y-yes,” tears freely fell from your eyes as they began to dampen his shoulder, “Daichi I love you.” 

There was a soft chuckle from him as he wrapped one arm tightly around your waist, pulling you closer into a warmth filled embrace as his other hand ran through your hair.

“I love you too,” his voice was a hushed whisper in your ear as he mimicked you and buried his face into your shoulder.


	2. Nishinoya/reader

You don’t even have time to announce you’re home before Nishinoya is peaking his head into the entryway, “Welcome home, ____!” his voice is filled with excitement as he greets you and beckons you to follow him into the living room.

“Hurry, hury, I got you a gift!” 

He sounds overly happy and despite your exhaustion you can feel your pace quicken out of curiosity about what he possibly could have brought home this time, you just hoped it wasn’t another bucket of live clams, his excitement had been cute but it had made a huge mess and left the room smelling of fish for a week.

“I- Yuu what even?” You were dumbfounded as you tried to figure out what you were looking at, instantly grabbing the small knick knack as you rolled it around in your palm.

“It’s a banjo dog!” His answer was obvious as you stared at the small ceramic dog who wore a cowboy hat and held a banjo, but it still felt like it needed a better explanation.

Before you could manage out another question he was wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you back onto the couch, the two of you landing with a bounce as he situated you in his lap, sitting his chin on your shoulder as a grin played across his lips.

“It’s cute! Do you not like it?” 

There was a soft chuckle from you as you stared down at the gift before it turned into full on laughter as Nishinoya began to tickle you.

“I-I love it--” your words drowning themselves in your own laughter as you tried to catch your breath.


	3. Hinata/reader

“Shoyo, I’m home.”

“Welcome home!”

Hinata’s voice sounded much more full of life then yours, his cheerfulness putting a soft smile on your tired features as you walked into the living room to see him practically bouncing with excitement on the couch as he fiddled with the tv remote.

“You got home just in time,” his voice echoing off the walls as he spoke loudly out of sheer excitement, “coach gave me a dvd of all the games we’ve played this month!”

His words accompanied by him motioning you to come sit beside him so that you could watch the dvd together.

You could feel a soft sigh leave your lips as you crawled onto the couch, flopping down and using his lap as a pillow before you decided to crawl into his lap in hopes it would keep him somewhat still.

It had worked at first, his cheeks dusting pink as a blush settled in and he silently pressed play on the dvd, but it didn’t last long as his excitement came over him again and he began talking to you about everything he remembered about the match playing out on the tv screen.


	4. Asahi/reader

“I’m home Azu,” your voice is soft as it slowly drifts from the entrance way towards the dimly lit living room.

“Welcome home,” Asahi’s voice is even softer, his response the only indication that someone was home as you tried to look for him, the streetlight filtering through the curtains barely illuminating the living room causing you to overlook him the first time.

When you finally caught a glimpse of him you could see him lying on the couch, his arm slung over his face to cover his eyes, his hair like a halo as it frames his head. 

Warm hues from the streetlight reflecting on flowing brown strands as he sits up to look at you, an arm extending towards you to beckon you over towards him.

“Did you have a long day too?”

His tone was tired as a chuckle rumbled through his chest, a dust of pink gracing his features as you settled into his lap, his arms wrapping around your waist as you gave him a soft nod.

There’s a soft hum from him, an acknowledgement of your response before his grip tightens around your waist as he lays back down on the couch, taking you down with him with a low chuckle that you can hear vibrate deep in his chest as he runs his hand through your hair.


	5. Akaashi/reader

Being friends with Bokuto and Akaashi meant you were rather used to their antics, so it wasn’t too shocking when you saw Bokuto clambering through your classroom door with Akaashi dragging behind him.

However, it was a bit strange to watch Bokuto push Akaashi up to your desk, “Good luck!” His voice loud as he clapped Akaashi on the back and stalked out of the classroom, a sly grin on his face as he tried and failed to stifle his excitement.

Akaashi looked as if he’d seen a ghost for a moment as the two of your eyes met, however, the nervousness is almost immediately hidden behind his usual calm demeanor as he finally speaks up.

“____, Could I talk to you for a moment?” His voice was calm, soft but firm like the leaves of freshly watered hydrangeas, despite Bokuto’s behavior he’d managed to mostly collect himself as he gazed from his fidgeting hands to your face, waiting patiently on a response.

Any nervousness he had left was washed away as you smiled up at him, your eyes never leaving his dark blue ones as you stood up to follow him out of the classroom. The walk was silent but short, opting to stop in the nearest empty hallway so he wouldn’t have time for his racing thoughts to come back or to back out of his decision to confess to you.

“I--” He stops himself as he takes a deep breath, tucking his arms behind his back in an attempt to hide his nervous habit, “This isn’t how I planned but ____ I like you…” His words trailing off but his eyes never leaving your face as he watches your every movement closely, trying to read your every reaction as he waits for your response.


	6. Sugawara/reader

You and Sugawara seemed to miraculously share the same class every year, easily making a habit of eating lunch together when he didn’t have club activities to do during your shared lunch period.

The two of you had easily found a spot on campus, it was quiet and secluded, gorgeous flowers seemingly in constant bloom thanks to the school's gardening club. The area always smells of freshly baked bread and honey suckle, the two scents making it seem like a haven away from the bustling noise of the school.

It felt like a secret spot shared only by the two of you, your days spent laughing as Sugawara told you about the oddball first years who’d joined the volleyball club, the two of you sharing your lunches as you both gazed up at the sky, sneaking soft glances at one another without the other catching on.

Today was no different, the all too familiar scent filling your lungs as a breeze floated between the two of you, a laugh filling the air as Sugawara looked at you, “____, There’s a leaf in your hair~” his tone teasing as he reached out to rake away the stray leaf.

His hands were soft despite the callouses you knew they held, his voice a whisper of honey as his fingers lingered a bit too long, “You’re so pretty ____, I really am in love with you…”

The moment he realized the words left his lips he was a blushing mess, however, he didn’t try to deny what he’d said letting the words settle and linger in the air between the two of you as he watched your own face adorn a rosy pink blush.


	7. Tsukishima/reader

“Tsukki, I’m home,” Your words are met with silence as you walk into the living room to see the tall blonde, he’s sitting on the couch with his back turned to you, headphones settled over his head as an explanation as to why he hadn’t noticed you come home.

As you rounded the corner of the couch you could see him reading a textbook, he was studying for his classes and you let out a tired chuckle at how studious he actually was, regardless of how tired he looked.

You could tell from the tired look on his face that he needed a break and you desperately needed to feel his warmth surrounding you, so without much thought or hesitation you began to crawl into his lap, it’s a bit awkward as you try to maneuver around his book until he’s lifting it up and out of your way.

A soft sigh hiding the chuckle that passed through him as he watched you, “Jealous of a textbook, ____?” Of course he’d tease you, it was second nature to him and he adored the multitude of reactions he could draw out of you.

When your only reply is a shake of you head and a hum he finally slides his headphones off his head, setting them and the textbook on the side table as his arms wrap around your waist, situating you so your turned to the side, your back pressed against the armrest of the couch as your head rests against his shoulder.

“Tired?” The one worded question comes out of him sounding just as tired as you feel, a soft nod from you is all it takes for him to run lithe fingers through your hair as you steadily begin to doze off.

The last faint sounds you hear before you doze off from the warmth seeping into you are the sounds of Tsukishima grabbing his textbook again and the soft chuckle of his teasing voice as he whispers an off hand comment you can’t quiet decipher through the hum of sleep washing over you.


	8. Kageyama/reader

“I’m home…” Your words trailing off at the sight in front of you, it was odd for the lights to be on or for Kageyama to be home around this time, with the creeping exhaustion settling into your bones it left you a bit worried as you called out for him, “Tobio, Is everything alright?”

There wasn’t an answer and you began to worry whether or not he’d gotten hurt during practice, the injury forcing him to come home early, however, your worries were diminished when you heard the sound of a volleyball match.

You’d finally gotten him into your sights and the image relaxed any worries you had immediately, he was sitting on the couch, his phone in hand as he watched a volleyball match on the small screen with that unnerving grin he gets when he’s excited about a match.

“Tobio?” There’s no reply and your exhaustion is creeping back in as you decide to crawl into his lap, finally you get a response in the form of his flustered reaction.

“Ahh, W-welcome home,” he’s flustered from you crawling into his lap but also embarrassed he hadn’t noticed you come home, the two emotions mixing as he drops his phone into your lap.

He barely had time to pause the video, your eyes looking over the screen as you pick it up, pressing your back into his chest as you recognized the familiar jerseys, “This is the team you’re playing tomorrow right?”

There’s no remnants of his flustered reaction as he wraps his arms around your waist, a nod and hummed “yes” as he rests his chin on your shoulder, his hand sneaking its way up to press play on the video again as he tells you about the team, that same grin settling back into his features as he speaks.


	9. Sugawara/reader

“I’m ho--”

“Welcome home,” Your words interrupted by the comforting sound of Sugawara’s voice as he greets you, “How was your day?”

A deep exhale leaving you at his question, words weren’t needed for him to tell how exhausting your day was when he saw you beeline your way towards the couch, his arms quickly opening beckoning you to crawl over to him.

As you settle into his lap you spot the take out boxes on the coffee table, “Did you get dinner already?”

There’s a soft hum from him in response as he flips through the channels on tv, finally settling on an old movie the two of you have seen before, but it was the perfect background noise for the two of you to talk over as you ate.

“I did, we should go ahead and eat before it gets cold…” His words trailing off as he looked at you then back to the coffee table, as if he were expecting you to move from his lap so the two of you could eat.

“____, I think you’re very similar to my students sometimes,” His words filled with teasing laughter as he awkwardly bends over you to grab both boxes of takeout.


	10. Tanaka/reader

You and Saeko were running late as you hurried to leave for Tanaka’s volleyball match, however, it was lucky you hadn’t left yet as Tanaka texted the two of you saying he’d forgotten his extra jersey and would need it for his next match.

You were both quick to run into Tanaka’s room and search for it, you had found it tossed halfway under his bed as Saeko laughed, “It’s a good thing his room’s messy he won’t even know we did half of it!” 

You chuckled to yourself as you got up and headed for the door until Saeko stopped you.

“Wait wait, put it on real quick!”

You gave her a quizzical look as you opened your mouth to ask her why before she dismissed you with a wave of her hand and pointed at her phone.

You could see she had the camera pulled up and knew exactly what she was thinking.

You slipped the jersey on over your t-shirt and striked a few poses for her, some were silly and the others were just you smiling.

“This oughta give him enough luck to win the match aye?” 

There was a laugh that escaped the both of you as she sent the photos and you almost immediately heard your phone go off, you were sure it was Tanaka and you were right as you checked it while the two of you headed towards the car and left.


	11. Kageyama/reader/hinata

The morning breeze was cool and you felt lucky to have Kageyama’s jacket as the three of you tried to hurry to the gym.

Your mind was filled with wandering thoughts as you hoped Daichi wouldn’t scold the three of you too badly, however, they were quickly dispersed as Hinata clung onto you.

“____, you’re still cold right,” there was a childish grin tugging at his lips as the autumn air tinted his cheeks pink, “I’ll warm you up!” 

He’d wrapped himself around your right arm before intertwining his fingers with yours, his warmth was welcomed as it quickly spread through you.

There was tsk from your left before you felt Kageyama slightly mimic Hinata, his hand finding yours as he walked a bit closer to you, the autumn cold mixing with a blush as his cheeks turned more pink then Hinata’s.

His gaze averted yours before it was quickly locked onto Hinata who quipped at him.

“They have your jacket,” Hinata’s voice began to echo as the gym came into view, “I get to hold their hand!” 

“Don’t be stupid they have two hands,” Kageyama clicked his tongue back at Hinata.

You could feel the sigh leave your body as you watched the two boys argue across you, it was a rather normal sight for you but it still left you suppressing a chuckle at how childish they seemed.

However, your face quickly turned bright red as you caught sight of Daichi coming out of the gym, no doubt he heard the two of them arguing and came to stop them.

He looked just as surprised as you as he cleared his throat in an attempt to get their attention as well.

“You two—“

“It’s still my turn to hold their hand!”

“Fine then, we’ll let ____ decide since we’re both dating them!” 

You stayed silent as the two boys turned their attention on you, an embarrassed squeak threatening to escape you as you looked between them and towards Daichi.

They followed your line of sight and their faces quickly matched yours as the three of you stood there awkwardly, cheeks as red as roses as they squeezed both of your hands tightly.


	12. Bokuto/reader

“____!” 

You were greeted by the call of your name as you walked towards Bokuto, he’d seemed a bit nervous when he asked you to meet up in between classes but whatever nervousness seemed to be gone as he beamed at you brightly.

“____, would you want to go on a date with me?” 

His tone was cheerful as he smiled his signature grin at you, looking like a puppy waiting for a treat as he waited for your response.

“Sure, my classes are over now. Where did you want to go?”

You weren’t sure if it was your agreement that caught him off guard or why if that was the cause but you didn’t have long to look at the shocked expression on his face before he was grabbing your hand and tugging you along.

“Let's go for a walk off campus!” 

You couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped your lips as you thought about how he really did seem like a puppy, but you agreed to go with him nonetheless as you intertwined your fingers with his.

Once you were off campus the first store to catch his eye was a newly opened sports shop, he didn’t show any hesitation as he dragged you into the store, his eyes lighting up as the two of you walked around.

“Do you want it,” his voice was filled with an airy laughter as he peered over your shoulder, “i’ll buy it for you?”

He’d caught you off guard, he had wandered off for a moment and in that brief time you had found a silly keychain of a volleyball mascot holding onto a smaller volleyball, he’d caught you fiddling with it once he’d found you again.

You tossed the idea around for a moment before you agreed to his offer, taking the opportunity to drag him out of the store once he’d gotten it so the two of you could eat lunch at the cafe across the street.


	13. Tendou/reader

“____, I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me?”

Tendou’s voice was shaky, a nervousness filtering through his words as he watched your features intently, waiting for any sign that would tell him you were going to reject him.

Instead his features were the ones twisting into an odd expression as you spoke.

“Sure, let’s grab lunch first though I’m starving.”

At first he thought you were joking until you grabbed his hand, your fingers intertwining with his as you pulled him along until he’d gotten out of his daze.

During your lunch you can see him eyeing an arcade across the street, he looked excited as his eyes roamed over the posters plastered on the windows of the arcade.

“Do you want to go there next?”

His eyes lit up at your question as he nodded trying to play off his excitement calmly, however, it didn’t work because once the two of you were finished eating he was excitedly dragging you over towards the arcade.

“The posters said they have a ton of stuff from the latest shonen jump,” his finger accompanying his words as he pointed out the posters he was referring to.

Once you were inside he’d pointed out a ton of different claw machines before dragging you off to play a game he’d seen advertised in a weekly shonen jump.

After a few rounds of different games he’d finally settled on a claw machine that you’d pointed out earlier, somehow managing to get the exact plushie that you wanted on the first try.

“Lucky~” 

There was a soft smile gracing your lips at his tone, he’d finally relaxed and sounded like his usually unusual self, it made you want to spend more time at the arcade but the walk back to the college campus was entertaining in and of itself.

Tendou teasing you about the plushie and the way you were hugging onto it before he started rambling to you about how he’d only known the games advertised in weekly shonen jump because Ushijima always read the ads.


	14. Oikawa/reader

“This image has been debunked,” the woman’s voice filtered through the speakers on Oikawa’s laptop as the two of you listened intently, “The lights believed to be part of an unidentified flying object have been proven to be a reflection of the apartment's ceiling lights on the window.”

There was a soft click of Oikawa tongue, a disappointed noise that told you he had hoped the image was real. You couldn’t stop the soft chuckle that left your lips, trying your best not to let it turn into a full on laugh to keep the facemask you currently had on from cracking.

“What’s so funny ____-chan?” 

There was a soft pout in his voice as you looked at him, the laptop’s dim light casting shadows across his features as it barely illuminated the hues of green covering his face, almost a reflection of your own face as you bit the inside of your cheek to stifle your laughter.

“Why do you like aliens so much Tooru?”

There was a soft hum from him as he clicked play on the next video, brown irises swirling as if excitement were stirring them the same way he stirs milk into his coffee every morning.

“Hmm, I don’t know…” his voice trailed off for a moment as he looked from the video to you, “I just think they’re neat.”


	15. Atsumu/reader

You slipped on your mask as you got ready to head out, a bit exasperated about having to do a store run after you noticed you were out of an essential ingredient in the middle of cooking.

“Hold it will ya! I’m goin too,” you can hear Atsumu’s voice behind you as he shuffles his way towards the entryway of your shared home.

“I’m just going to pick up one or two things,” your own voice is muffled by the fabric of your mask, “you can finish up some of the cooking before I get back.”

“Nahuh,” there’s a pout in Atsumu’s voice as he groans at you, “being inside is killin’ me, ya gotta let me go with ya please.”

You let out a soft chuckle at how desperate he sounded before you gave a small sigh.

“Fine, but you have to wear a mask,” you pointed towards the extra mask on the table in the entryway before you gave him a stern look.

“Don’t care,” he was quick to grab the mask, slipping it on before he hurried you out the door, “I’ll wear 20 o’ the damn things if ya get me outta here!”


End file.
